Heretofore others have suggested and used hydraulic control systems for lift trucks wherein a pair of hydraulic pumps are used to supply pressure fluid. One such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,380 wherein one of two pumps supplies fluid to the lift cylinder by way of a passage bypassing the tilt and lift control valves. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,002,220 and 4,070,857 show lift truck hydraulic systems in which a single pump supplies pressure fluid for the lift, tilt and steering functions and in which a priority valve is employed to provide priority flow of pressure fluid to the power steering mechanism.